This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to internet resource sharing between multiple subscribers.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE may be equipped with multiple Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs), for example, in a dual-SIM device. Each SIM may provide a separate subscriber with separate identity (e.g., phone number). Generally speaking, a subscriber may refer to a specific user who subscribes to a cellular service with a network or operator, whereby the network or operator may provide communication services for the user. Each subscriber may subscribe to a separate cellular service, network, or operator. Some of the subscribers may actively communicate on the respective cellular service, while the other subscribers may stay in standby. Depending on the underlying cellular service, a subscriber may provide internet connectivity (or generally termed as “internet resource”) to an application or its user. As used herein, “internet” may refer to any packet data network (PDN), for example, the commonly known “INTERNET” which is the global system of interconnected computer networks that use the Internet protocol suite (e.g., Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP)) to link devices worldwide.
A subscriber may access its associated cellular network for an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) service. The IMS may provide an end-user with a rich multimedia communications experience. It can support voice, video, and other multimedia applications across various types of networks (including traditional telephony systems, wireless or cellular networks, or the Internet).